A Proper Welcome
by QueenJewels
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph celebrate Christmas. Read to find out more


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only borrowed them for this storyline.

* * *

**

**A Proper Welcome**

A rather disappointed Joseph looked out the window. He had just returned from a business meeting in London, and was now sitting in the back of the limousine. _With the Christmas Eve Celebration only a few hours away, she must be helping Mia with some last-minute details _he thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat.

Almost half an hour later, they still had not arrived at the palace. Joseph knew that the drive would take longer at times but this was becoming ridiculous. He tapped the intercom and asked the driver where they were going. The driver replied that he was only following his orders.

Joseph thanked the driver and sighed heavily as he once again tried to get comfortable. He let his eyes wonder a bit and then he saw it…

…an envelope with his name on it.

He opened it and took out the letter. It was a note from Clarisse.

**I am sorry I was unable to welcome you back, Darling. It turns out that there were some last-minute things that needed my attention. **

And don't harass the driver, my love. He is merely doing his job. So for now just relax, and enjoy the ride…it shouldn't be that much longer

I love you and will see you soon.

**C.

* * *

**

Joseph got out of the limousine to find himself at their small cabin by the lake.

"Thank you." He nodded to the driver and taking his suitcase, he walked towards the door. This was a lot more than he had expected. Mia was Queen now, but she still needed help from Clarisse, and especially at a time like this.

He turned the doorknob and walked in. The cabin was decorated for the holidays, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace.

"There you are!" Clarisse exclaimed. A brilliant smile graced her lips as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Hello, Darling." she whispered capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Hi" he answered several minutes later, after they pulled apart. "What is this?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. The thought only occurred to me two days ago." She confessed, laying her head on his chest.

"It's wonderful." he kissed the top of her head. "This is why you weren't able to be there when I arrived? "

"Mmhm." She lifted her head to look him. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Not at all." he assured, as he cupped her cheek.

"Good." She smiled lovingly at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Truthfully? Yes I am. Airplane food is terrible." He allowed her to lead him to the small table.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." she instructed, gently squeezing his fingers.

"You cooked?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Scary, isn't it?" she giggled.

"I'm sure I'll survive!" he teased.

* * *

"How long are we staying?" he asked. They were seated on the sofa in front of the fire. Clarisse was safely wrapped in Joseph's arms, her head lying on his chest.

"A couple of weeks." She answered.

"Can you do that?"

"Of course." She looked up at him "Why?"

"Well, Mia would need help."

"Mia will be fine, Joseph. I went over everything with her while you were away. She can handle it and Charlotte will be there to help her."

"Don't you have responsibilities?"

"Well, we'll have to make an appearance tonight, and probably tomorrow at the palace; then again at the New Year's Ball, but other that I have only one responsibility this year."

"And what would that be?"

"My husband." She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "This is our first Christmas together, Joseph. I want to spend it with _you_. I've been the center of attention at balls and special Christmas services my whole life. I've had it with duty and responsibilities. I've allowed those things control me long enough. I think it's time that—"

"You considered the duty you have to yourself?" he finished for her.

"Not to myself, Joseph—to both of us."

* * *

That evening they attended the Christmas Eve service and then went to the palace to spend some time with Mia, Nicholas, and Charlotte. After they had finished dinner, Clarisse went outside on the terrace for a while.

"What's on your mind?" Joseph asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Everything…" she sighed as she allowed herself to fall into his arms.

"I see. Any regrets?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Only how long I took to do the right thing. I've been bound by so many responsibilities my whole life, that I had no idea what true freedom was…not until you showed me." She reached a hand behind her to cup his cheek. "I just wish I hadn't waited so long to follow my heart."

"Sshh…none of that." He whispered as he laid a finger to her lips.. "This is supposed to be a happy time."

"Oh it is." She carefully turned in his arms so that she was facing him, and caught his lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"And I you, my Queen."

"You must be exhausted!" she exclaimed several minutes later, after having looked at her watch. "Why don't we back to the cabin?"

"As you wish." he replied, and offered her his arm.

They made their way inside and found Mia.

"Mia, we're going to go. Joseph really needs to get some rest, before tomorrow, and so do you."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"We will." Joseph replied, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and led her to the hall.

"Hold it right there." Mia called out. The couple stopped in their tracks.

"What for?"

"You're not getting out of it, you know?"

"Not getting out of what, Princess?" Joseph asked.

"That's Queen, Dear" Clarisse corrected.

"True, Clarisse, but…" Joseph looked towards Mia "you will always be my princess, Amelia."

"Aww...that's sweet Joe, but you're trying to distract me. Look up, you two." Mia giggled.

"Really, Amelia!" Clarisse exclaimed when she saw the mistletoe hanging above her head. "This is such nonsense!"

"C'mon Joe, you've gotta kiss her."

Joseph looked at his wife. " I think that was more or less an order, which I must obey."

Clarisse arched an eyebrow. "You're actually falling for this?"

"Well, you do realize that if I don't she could have me hung by my toes in the courtyard." Joseph countered. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"No." she gently shook her head as he lowered his mouth to hers for a quick kiss.

"Was that so bad?" Mia giggled.

"It was wonderful." Joseph answered.

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed giving him her best shocked look.

"Well, Gramma, you don't agree?" Mia teased.

"That's enough, you two." Clarisse warned.

"Good night, Princess." Joseph kissed Mia's forehead.

"Bye Joe…bye Gramma!"

"Just a minute, Amelia." Clarisse called out as Mia tried to walk out of the room.

"Clarisse?" Joseph questioned as his wife turned towards him.

"Give me one second, Darling, there's just one more thing I need to take care of. I'll be there shortly."

Joseph nodded and began walking to the door.

* * *

A short while later Clarisse and Joseph arrived back at the cabin. Joseph parked their car, and went around to open her door. Clarisse slipped her hand in his and got out of the car.

"Shall we?"

"Mmmm…not quite." She replied, as her arms made their way around his waist.

"Clarisse?" He questioned right before she covered his lips in a deep, slow kiss.

"_That_, my Darling, was what you should have gotten a while ago." Clarisse stated answering the questioning look in his eyes. " And you would have, had we not been in the presence of children."

He didn't reply only nodded.

"Are you lost for words, Sir Joseph?" she teased

"Well yes you..." Joseph cleared his throat "…you certainly do have that effect on me" He let go of her hand to unlock the door. "After you."

"Thank you."

"Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight?" He wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head to cover her neck in kisses.

"Several times, yes " she giggled, bringing her right hand to caress the back of his neck.

"I think it's time we got your bath ready." He suggested when he finally tore himself away from her.

"You will do no such thing."

"But--."

"Absolutely not, Joseph. You were gone for almost a week, and you need rest. Not to mention that we've got a big day tomorrow."

"I'm not tired." He protested.

"I didn't say go to sleep. Just go lie down while I take a shower.

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay I won't argue."

"I didn't think so." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Now go on. I'll only be a few minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clarisse emerged from the bathroom. "_Not tired at all, were you?" _she thought to herself. A smile formed on her lips when she saw Joseph curled up against her pillow, sleeping peacefully.

"Risse?…" he questioned when he felt the side of the bed dip.

"Sshhh…go back to sleep." she soothed as her fingers caressed his cheek.

"…lveou" he murmured wrapping an arm around her waist..

"_Sogni d'oro, amore mio_." she whispered lovingly. After brushing a kiss to his lips, Clarisse lowered her head to his chest, and allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Joseph?" Clarisse reached for her husband only to find an empty space beside her.

"Yes, my Queen?" Joseph replied from the doorway, watching her bury her face in his pillow.

"Where were you?" she murmured sleepily.

"I thought you might like this." he answered, placing a mug of freshly-brewed tea on her nightstand.

"Thank you." She looped her arms around his neck. "But there is something I would like more."

"There is?" He arched his eyebrows as she brought his face down to hers.

"Oh yes." She whispered against him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He returned her kisses with equal intensity. After several long minutes they pulled apart.

"Yes…" she smiled against him. "…Much better than tea."

" Indeed" he whispered and swooped down to kiss her once more "Come. I think Santa left something for you."

"Joseph. I thought we agreed…" She slipped her hand in his and rose from the bed.

"Sorry, Darling, I don't remember agreeing to anything of the sort. Besides, you didn't take your suggestion seriously either."

"Joseph!"

"Well, there is something to be said for all those items underneath that marvelously decorated Christmas tree."

"I suppose you're right." she sighed in defeat.

"Of Course I'm right!" he declared proudly "I'm always right."

"That's what you think." She teased, before kissing his mouth. "Now, have a seat" she instructed as she made her way toward the tree.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted.

She picked up the large present from underneath the tree and made her way towards him. He started to tear at the wrapping paper, almost frustrated by how long the process took him.

"It's great, Clarisse!" He exclaimed looking down at the collector's chess set she had given him. "But you might regret it."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because as you already know I play a mean game of chess."

"We'll have to see about that won't we?"

"Is that a threat, Madam?"

"As I said, it remains to be seen."

"Thank you very much."

"You're most welcome, my darling." Clarisse replied, smiling warmly at her husband.

"Your turn." He moved to stand but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stay there." She cupped his cheek "If you don't, I have a feeling your knee will strongly object."

"Yes, you're right."

"I know." she teased. After having made her way back to the corner of the room, she dropped to her knees on the soft carpet, and picked up the small, wrapped box. Once it was unwrapped, Clarisse opened the small velvet box. In it were exquisite sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Joseph" she breathed.

"Do you like them?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They're absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much" She turned her head until their lips met in a loving kiss.

"My pleasure."

Clarisse turned around in his arms "You really shouldn't be on the floor, you know."

"Oh I'm sorry." he whispered. "I shall just have to beg for my Queen's mercy."

"Well, I'll let it go this time. " She kissed him again, allowing her lips to trail along his jaw.

"Clarisse…what are you doing?" He questioned as she nibbled her way down his throat. "Mia…we will have to go back to the palace.

"Leave that to me." She instructed, her fingers having already begun to unbutton his pajama top.

"But we can't do this to her. Surely she needs us there"

"Joseph," she stilled her hands and looked up ."I spoke to Amelia last night. She was very understanding of the fact that her grandparents need some time to themselves. '

"Then that's what you…"

"Precisely!" she smiled triumphantly.

"You have a point. And we will see _my_ princess tomorrow, after I take you skating?"

"Yes, of course." Clarisse smiled at her husband. "But Joseph, I've never skated in my life."

"Don't worry." Joseph took hold of her hand. "It's very much like dancing."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled at the thought. "Perhaps we should skate **_after_** we visit _your princess_ " Clarisse suggested.

"You have the most wonderful ideas." Joseph chuckled "Now, I believe you mentioned something about our needing some time together?

"I did."

"Another marvelous idea." Joseph grinned. "The past few days without you have been torture. "

"Well then," she cupped his cheek in her hand, tracing her thumb over his lower lip. "I believe it's time I gave you a proper welcome."

"I won't object to that." He lowered them down to the floor.

"A very wise decision, Sir."

"Merry Christmas, Darling." Joseph whispered as Clarisse slid her hands behind his head to pull him down to her.

"Merry Christmas, my love. "

* * *

"Sogni d'oro amore mio" Sweet dreams, my love 


End file.
